miramcfandomcom-20200214-history
Time and Space 04
This is Chapter 4: I am Accidentally Kidnapped in Miramc22's fan fiction, Time and Space. Now for the complicated part. This fan fiction revolves around the Tenth Doctor. I know that the show is up to its Twelfth Incarnation of the Doctor, but this fan fiction is about Ten. Another note. Because the Doctor has not yet regenerated, he has not met any of his companions from 2011-present (Amy, Rory, Clara, etc.), they are currently nonexistant. Well, technically, they are, but, they haven't been mentioned in the series yet. This fan fiction takes place after Ten's final battle with The Master, but he has not regenerated, and he will not regenerate. So cut out the part where he needs to regenerate. He currently is not with a companion, and he has recently left Donna Noble. The Doctor did not need to regenerate, so he is still the Tenth Doctor. If you have any questions, please ask me, Miramc22, on my message wall. ---- I buried my face in my hands, and started to cry a little. This'' wasn't possible. This just ''wasn't real. It couldn't be possible. As everything in my sanity was destroyed, I looked around the room. If it was even a room. It was more like a--a... thing. "No, no, no, no, no!" A man's British voice shouted as he looked up at me from the console. But let me rewind to exactly what was happening. I finished my screaming, finally, and started to lose my sanity as I looked around. It wasn't real--it couldn't be real. It was just so impossible, and I couldn't describe what I was feeling at that moment: sorrow, insanity, glee, I don't know. My emotions weren't emotions: it was my life falling apart. What I was looking at was a thing. ''The walls were a yellowish color, with weird circles all over it. It was extremely large, dome-shaped, and strange structures held up the room. Thick, black wires hung from the ceiling and attached to the center of the dome-shaped room. The wires connected to a cylinder-shaped tube, which had a blue color to it. Underneath of the tube was a table surrounding it, full of clocks, switches, buttons, and levers, like a control center. The floor was made of metal, and I noticed corridors going off in all directions. Railings were all around the machine, and an old couch sat near the control center. It was so amazing, but so ''impossible. I stepped into a police box: it was impossible that I was here. Now let's get back to where I go insane. "No, no, no, no, no!" A man's British voice shouted as his hand pulled a lever. He looked up at me from the console. I looked up, and there was a man looking directly at me. He wasn't old, but he looked timeless, like it was impossible for me to put an age on him. He had messy brown hair, like a mad scientist. He wore black, square glasses and a brown suit. He wore Converse shoes and a tie, like he was meeting someone for dinner. Maybe except for the Converse. He studied me, looking at me through his glasses expectantly, and then, he said, "Rose?" He grinned like a madman and ran over to me from the console. He embraced me in a huge hug for what seemed like for forever. Too shocked to say anything, I kept quiet until he broke away from me. He looked at me, still grinning wildly, and frowned at me, clearly dissapointed. I wanted to cry, but I didn't. Who was this man? What would he do to me? Why was I here? Had I gone insane already? "W-Where am I?" I ask, my voice shaking. "You're not Rose," he said. "Could you please explain to me what's going on?" I ask. "How did you get in?" He asked, concerned. He took his glasses off, put them in his pocket, and stared at me. "I pulled to open," I say impatiently. "But... it was locked," He said, staring at me blankly. "No, it wasn't," I protest. "What? Really, 900 years of time and space and it wasn't locked?" He muttered, running his hand though his hair, messing it up even more. I had no idea what he was saying. He noticed that I had been crying, and added, "Oh, that's culture shock. Don't worry, it happens to the best of us." "You're insane," I mutter. "What is going on?" I ask. I was terrified of this man. What was he going to do? "You're in the TARDIS," he said, staring at me. TARDIS? What the heck is a TARDIS? And why was the man in this room anyway? "And she's about to--" the second the man said it, the room shook around violently. A noise started up, and it was terrible. I grabbed onto one of the railings. The man grabbed my wrist and also held onto the railing with me. The noise was so terrible, it made me want to cover my ears. It sounded like a terribly played instrument. It was out of tune and it had no rhythm. As I listened to the noise, I realized that there was something else in the noise. I couldn't place my finger on it, but a second later, I knew exactly what the noise was. It was inevitable to notice it now, and it was as plain as day. It hit me in the forehead and I completely forgot about the voilent shaking of the room. The noise was hope. I don't know what kind of hope the noise was, but I knew that it was there. People listened to this noise and heard hope. Awkward, off-beat hope, and it was very strange for me to have this very deep moment, in the given situation that I am in. "It's about to what?" I demand. "It's taken off. We're in flight," the man said, standing firmly on the ground like he'd done it billions of times before. "This thing flies?" I ask. "No, it more like, materializes. It moves," the man explained. "What do you mean? Where are we now?" I demand. "We're inside of the time vortex," the man said, turning to face me. The capsule had stopped shaking, so I slapped him. "YOU BROUGHT ME INTO A TIME VORTEX?!" I exclaim angrily. "Oi! Watch it!" He exclaimed. "I don't understand," I say. "What's a TARDIS?" I ask. "TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension(s) In Space," the man explained. "It's a time and space machine." "What does that mean?" I ask. It was a stupid question, but I was losing my sanity by the second, and I needed to know these things. "Really? It can travel anywhere back or forwards in time, and anywhere in the univers in space," the man clarified. I was still trying to figure out how all of this was possible: maybe I was already insane. But no, this was real, and this was as real as it would ever get. "Are you from the future?" I ask. "Does everyone have these in the future?" I ask. "No," the man said. The engine was still sounding off. It was quiet for a minute, and I almost didn't want to ask what I needed to. If he wasn't from the future... anywhere in time and space... "Are you an alien?" I ask, trying to keep my cool. "Yes," he said nonchalantly. "WHAT?!" I scream, slapping him across the face again. "Oi! Watch it! What'd you do that for?" He exclaimed. "Well, let's see. I WAS JUST KIDNAPPED BY AN ALIEN!" I exclaim. "No, no, no, no, I'm a good alien," he said. "I don't even believe you're an alien," I mutter. "You don't look like an alien." "My God, you're tough," he muttered. "What's your name?" He asked me. I didn't know why, perhaps it was because I was intimidated by this guy who could unzip his forhead and an alien would come jumping out, but I decided to tell him my name. "Elizabeth," I say. "Elizabeth?" He asked, making a face. "How old are you, Elizabeth?" "Seventeen," I say. "Seventeen? You've been Elizabeth for seventeen years?" He asked. "What's your full name?" "Elizabeth Jane Catherine Carter," I say. If this man was an alien, why hadn't he hurt me yet? Were there ever such things as good aliens? "Elizabeth Jane Catherine Carter. That sounds too long. Don't you ever get tired of Elizabeth Jane Catherine Carter?" He asked, pronouncing it in a mock tone. "No, do you ever get tired of your name? What is your name, anyway?" I ask. "I'm the Doctor," the man said with the same grin of a madman on his face. "The Doctor? Doctor who?" I ask. 'The Doctor?' What was that supposed to be? He wasn't an alien doctor, was he? Oh God, I've been kidnapped by an alien doctor. "Can you say that again?" He asked, grinning. "Doctor who?" I asked. "Yeah, that's great. Just one more time?" He asked. Oh God, he was insane, too. "Doctor... who?" I ask again. "Perfect. You know, I never realized how much I enjoy hearing that," he says. "Who are you?" I ask. "Introductions aren't important. Are you American? You have the funny accent," he said. I didn't even realize that his hand was still on my wrist. "An alien just asked me if I'm American. Is that really important right now?" I ask. "Well, I need to know if I was in America," he says. "No. You're in the Epping Forest. What do you mean by was?" I demand. "Well," he said. When he said the word, it was elongated and pronounced strangely, as if there was something he was keeping from telling me. "Doctor..." I muttered. Could I call him Doctor? Well, I just did. "We're in the time vortex, and, well..." he said, elongating the word again. "Doctor! Take me back home!" I shouted. "Well, small problem," he says. "Which is?" I demanded. "Get in your happy place. Think happy thoughts, Lizzie. Can I call you Lizzie?" The Doctor asked. "No," I say. "Well, Lizzie," he said. "I'm sorry. I really am, but... I can't take you home right now." Category:Time and Space Category:Time and Space Chapter